Prelude: Apophis The Egypt God
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: Apophis sang Dewa Kekacauan terlepas dari segelnya. Sepasang kembar ditugaskan menjaga gerbang Kekacauan karena orang tua mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tersebut. Mereka mengemban tugas tersebut, berpikir tak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri dari rantai takdir. Tapi benarkah demikian?
1. BAB I

**Disclaimer:** Saya tidak punya hak atas Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, saya hanya punya OC-OC saya dan plot cerita

 **Author Note:** Plot adalah hasil imajinasi sang author sendiri dan lebih banyak menampilkan para Gold Saint dan juga beberapa figure mitologi Mesir dan Yunani

BAB I

 _ **-Nefertiti Aions-**_

Aku menggigil saat merasakan hawa dingin menyelinap masuk dari ambang pintu kuil. Aku menerka-nerka bahwa musim dingin sudah tiba. Suhu di sekitarku terasa jauh lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya dan baju terusan putih yang kukenakan sama sekali tidak membantuku menghangatkan tubuhku ini. Kedua ujung jari kakiku sudah mulai membiru. Aku tidak berani merendamnya ke dalam mata air di depan Gerbang Horus karena aku yakin udara dingin yang masuk juga akan menurunkan suhu air yang ada di hadapanku ini. Aku hanya bisa menatapi gerbang putih bercorak Mesir dengan lambang Mata Horus itu, melewati hari ini dengan kesunyian sekali lagi.

Kuil yang kutempati kini adalah kuil yang didirikan oleh para Dewan Kehidupan untuk menyegel Apophis, Dewa Kekacauan Mesir. Apophis adalah Dewa dengan wujud ular kobra besar dan jelek. Apophis sebenarnya bukan hanya Dewa Kekacauan, dia adalah Kekacauan itu sendiri. Mahluk yang terus-menerus berseteru dengan Ra sejak mereka diciptakan, sejak mereka menaruh mata terhadap satu sama lain. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ayahku—walaupun jujur aku tidak akan memanggil pria bodoh tak berperasaan itu ayah sekarang—melakukan kesalahan. Ia melepaskan Apophis dari segelnya. Karena kami adalah anak-anaknya kami di paksa untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Setelah itu, di sinilah aku. Duduk meringkuk di depan gerbang. Tak bisa menghangatkan diri karena kedua tanganku sudah tidak ada, di korbankan untuk menyegel ular besar jelek yang terkurung di balik gerbang di hadapanku ini.

Kuil ini terletak di dekat Region 10, tepatnya di Yunani. Region 10 berada di ujung sebuah desa bernama Rodorio, desa yang dekat dengan sebuah tempat bernama Sanctuary. Aku tidak tahu tempat apa itu, karena aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki sekalipun dari tempat ini. Tempat ini telah dirancang supaya aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Akan ada kekkai pelindung yang dialiri listrik yang siap menyengatku sampai mampus jika aku cukup berani—atau bodoh—untuk menginjakkan kaki dari sini. Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Aku sedikit berharap ruangan penyegelan ini mempunyai pintu. Kuil ini adalah kuil yang cukup besar dan menjulang tinggi seperti menara. Ruang yang kini kutempati berada pada lantai paling bawah. Sebuah ruang kecil yang bisa kau temukan tepat setelah memasuki pintu masuk. Kau hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah saja kecuali jika para Dewan Kehidupan memasang banyak kabut yang bisa menipu matamu maka karu hanya akan berjalan terputar-putar tanpa tahu kemana kau harus pergi. Ada tangga di sebelah ruangan ini yang bisa mengantarmu ke kamar tempat aku tidur. Haya kamar kecil yang luas dan menyeramkan yang hanya diisi oleh tempat tidur kecil dengan seprai dan selimut putih, biasanya aku lebih memilih untuk tidur di depan gerbang karena kamar di lantai atas terlihat sangat menakutkan dan aku takut kalau-kalau ada hantu yang muncul entah dari mana.

Aku mendesah dan memikirkan cara untuk menjaga agar tubuhku tetap hangat. Biasanya orang menggosok-gosokkan tangan mereka lalu meniupnya untuk menghangatkan diri, namun aku sudah tidak punya tangan. Aku melihat napasku yang berwarna putih karena udara dingin lalu aku berdiri, memutuskan bahwa duduk di sini memandangi gerbang adalah hal yang sangat membosankan dan aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari udara dingin. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan apakah aman meninggalkan gerbang itu sebelum sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa keluar kuil dan hanya akan duduk menyedihkan di ambang pintu kuil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Aku melangkah keluar ruangan kecil itu, berjalan mendekati ambang pintu keluar kuil dan duduk tepat di garis yang membatasiku dengan dunia luar. Aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hanya beberapa saja yang benar-benar melewati kuil ini. Seperti yang kubilang, kuil ini terletak di ujung desa Rodorio, yang berarti kuil ini bersebelahan dengan hutan. Hutan dan desa hanya di batasi oleh pagar pendek yang sama sekali tidak dialiri listrik, menandakan hutan itu cukup aman untuk dimasuki, walaupun aku yakin jauh di dalam sana banyak binatang buas yang menunggu mangsanya. Orang-orang yang lewat biasanya mereka yang bekerja sebagai penebang kayu atau pemburu yang akan pulang sambil menyeret binatang malang yang baru mereka bunuh.

Aku memandangi mereka dan mereka tampak tak menggubris kehadiranku. Itu wajar, tabir penghalang ini memang sengaja di buat untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanku dari orang-orang awam. Memastikan aku tidak akan pernah mengadakan kontak dengan mahluk hidup lain selain Dewan Kehidupan dan itu membuat kehidupanku tambah menyedihkan. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang tanpa memperhatikanku dan aku hanya duduk memperhatikan mereka, melupakan betapa dinginnya udara hanya dengan kegiatan sederhana ini. Kota-kota telah di tutupi oleh serbuk putih yang berjatuhan dari tanah. Salju. Menutupi atap-atap rumah dan jalanan dengan warna putih dan bekas jejak kaki orang-orang terpijak secara acak di atas tumpukan salju itu. Dengan bosan aku mencondongkan wajahku ke depan. Seketika itu juga kejutan listrik menyambar hidungku, aku memekik kaget dan segera menjauh. Hidungku terasa nyeri karena serangan mendadak barusan. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak main-main saat memasang pelindung berarus listrik ini.

Aku kembali termenung menatap keluar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang kualami kini bukanlah hal yang sepantasnya didapatkan oleh anak berumur 7 tahun sepertiku, yang seharusnya bebas bermain-main bersama kawan-kawannya. Mungkin tanpa sengaja memecahkan jendela tetangga atau semacamnya bukannya menetap di kuil aneh, terpisah dari dunia luar dan menjaga sumber Kekacauan di muka bumi ini. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada tembok di sebelah kananku, tidak menghiraukan perutku yang sudah protes ingin makan. Sekarang belum waktunya makan dan petugas dari Region 10 tidak akan membawakan makanan sebelum jam 12, jadi yang bisa kulakukan adalah membiarkan perutku keroncongan untuk beberapa jam lagi. Para penyihir dari Region 10 jauh lebih baik dan murah hati dibandingkan penyihir Region 1. Setidaknya mereka membawakan makanan yang bisa mengenyangkan perutku.

Rasa kantuk mulai menguasaiku. Mungkin karena tubuhku tidak menemukan satu halpun yang bisa dilakukan atau mungkin tanpa sadar tubuhku merasa lelah karena kedinginan atau semacamnya. Kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat dan aku sempat berpikir untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke lantai dua, karena walaupun kamar itu jelek dan menyeramkan, itu satu-satunya tempat di mana aku bisa meringkuk di balik selimut, namun tubuhku tak mau menuruti kata-kataku. Perlahan kurasakan kelopak mataku mulai menutup sepenuhnya, memisahkan warna-warna putih itu dari pandanganku dan menggantikannya dengan kegelapan pekat.

"Hei, kau bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini."

Aku tersadar sepenuhnya saat suara seseorang memasuki telingaku. Apa orang itu berbicara padaku? Aku membuka matanya dan menemukan diriku berhadapan dengan iris berwarna biru. Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di hadapanku. Ia tinggi, mungkin jauh lebih tinggi dariku yang bertubuh kecil dan kurus ini. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat muda dan agak jabrik. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan pelindung dada dan bahu. Ia menatap lurus ke arahku. Ya, ke arahku. Mendadak aku jadi was-was. Tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat menembus pelindung kuil kecuali para penyihir atau anggota Dewan Kehidupan dalam hati aku berharap bahwa anak ini hanya penasaran dengan kuil tinggi aneh ini dan hanya mengecek apa kuil ini berpenghuni atau tidak. Aku menatapnya lurus-lurus dan melakukan hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan.

"Apa... apa kau berbicara padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku bicara padamu."

Dan hanya dengan jawaban itu anak itu terpental beberapa meter dari hadapanku. Aku tahu kini iris mataku telah berubah warna menjadi emas dan memang itu mauku. Ini gawat, ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Seharusnya tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatku lebih-lebih lagi berbicara padaku. Kalau para Dewan Kehidupan sampai tahu—apa yang akan mereka lakkan? Apakah mereka akan membunuhku? Atau lebih buruk lagi apakah mereka akan memintaku mengorbankan sesuatu yang lain? Kakiku mungkin? Atau mungkin mereka akan membunuhku dan Nefertari? Kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu berputar di kepalaku, membuatku benar-benar kalang kabut sekarang. Harusnya aku tidak berbicara. Harusnya kubiarkan saja anak laki-laki itu berbicara sendiri seperti orang sinting bukannya membiarkan rasa penasaranku terlihat seenaknya. Aku mendengar bunyi barang-barang berjatuhan. Aku melihat anak itu dan ternyata aku melemparnya cukup jauh sehingga ia terlempar dan menabrak tong-tong besi di dekat situ. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan menjauh beberapa langkah kalau-kalau selain bisa melihatku anak itu juga bisa berjalan masuk ke dalam kuil ini yang berarti sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari kematian akan menghampiriku.

"Sisyphus! Kau baik-baik saja!?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara baru itu. Dua orang anak—mungkin sebaya dengan anak malang tadi—berlari menghampiri anak yang kulempar barusan. Salah satunya memiliki rambut berwarna biru seperti warna langit malam dan agak jabrik, lebih panjang dari anak berambut cokelat itu. Sedangkan yang satunya bertubuh besar dan beroto, rambutnya agak panjang dan berwarna putih. Oh hebat. Tiga orang? Aku benar-benar akan mati.

"Aku baik-baik saja—aduh..." Kulihat anak berambut cokelat itu meringis dan memegangi kepalanya. Aku berharap dia tidak menderita gegar otak atau amnesia karena kulempar tadi. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitinya, sungguh, aku hanya berusaha melindungi diriku sendiri dan juga aku melakukan itu karena reflex dan terkejut. Ketiga anak itu kini menatap ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan mereka, tapi aku tahu tatapan itu tidak berarti bahwa mereka akan membalas perbuatanku. Mungkin mereka sadar bahwa aku melakukannya tanpa sengaja—sedikit ada faktor sengaja tentu saja tapi setidaknya mereka bisa melihat gadis kecil bertubuh kerempeng sepertiku tidak punya niat untuk melukai mereka. Napasku terengah-engah karena takut jadi tanpa menunggu lagi, aku mundur dan pintu kuil yang selalu terbuka itu kututup rapat-rapat dengan kekuatanku. Baiklah, sebenarnya ini tidak boleh tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekali lagi, aku panik dan baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak boleh kulakukan.

Melakukan kontak dengan orang lain.

* * *

"Nefertiti, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengaduk-aduk sup yang dibawakan Teo. Teo adalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut cokelat perunggu panjang menutupi punggungnya. Ia tinggi, tegap tapi tidak begitu berotot. Kedua matanya berwarna biru kelabu seperti langit yang tertutup awan, kalau mau jujur matanya lebih terlihat seperti warna abu ketimbang biru, tapi kau masih bisa melihat secercah warna biru di sana. Teo adalah kenalan lama ibuku—ibu angkatku dan kini ia menjadi wali asuhku sejak aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak nyaman memanggilnya ayah karena wajahnya kelihatan sangat muda seperti remaja berumur belasan tahun karena itulah aku memanggilnya hanya dengan nama, Teo sendiri bilang dia lebih suka begitu. Aku tidak tahu jelas apa pekerjaan Teo namun ia pernah bercerita dia hanyalah seorang pengembara yang mengembara dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, juga seorang ahli pedang dan ia biasa mempertontonkan seni pertunjukan – apapun itu – dengan teknik pedang yang dimilikinya. Aku tidak berselera makan. Nafsu makanku hilang karena kejadian barusan dan kepalaku tak henti-hentinya memutar kejadian barusan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."Kataku. Aku tahu nada suaraku tak begitu meyakinkan bahkan orang yang pendengarannya normal saja bisa mengetahui hal itu, apalagi orang yang mempunyai pendengaran tajam macam Teo namun Teo tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkanku terus mengaduk-aduk sup itu tanpa ada sedikit pun gerakan yang menunjukan bahwa aku akan memakan sup itu sebentar lagi. Aura emas yang terlihat seperti kabut itu menari-nari di tangkai sendok, mengaduk sup itu untukku. Salah satu dari sedikit kekuatan yang kupunya, Telekinesis: Kekuatan untuk menggerakkan benda dengan pikiran.

"Kau tahu, sup itu mahal." Katanya sambil memakan rotinya.

"Kau mendapatkannya dengan gratis." Protesku.

"Ya, tapi hargai Region 10 yang membeli bahannya dan memasak sup ini untukmu."

Dan aku kalah telak. Teo selalu bisa memenangkan argumen apapun denganku atau Nefertari. Namun pekertaannya memang benar. Para penyihir Region 10 bersikap begitu baik padaku dan memberikanku makanan yang lezat dan selalu mengenyangkan perutku padahal kalau mau jujur mereka tidak diharuskan bersikap baik padaku karena aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanyalah orang asing entah dari keluarga mana yang dibuang di depan pintu rumah keluarga Aions di Region 1 bersama saudara kembarku Nefertari.

"Bagaimana keadaan Region 10?"

Region 10 adalah Region tempat tinggal para penyihir Mesir yang bermukim di Yunani, atau mereka yang lahir di Yunani. Biasanya para penyihir Region 10 tidak terlalu disukai oleh penyihir Region lain karena mereka takut pada dewa padahal dewa-dewa seharusnya di lawan dan di tangkap. Sejarah para keturunan Firaun dulu tidak begitu baik dan mereka menyalahkan para Dewa untuk itu, memburu para Dewa dan melemparkan mereka ke dalam Duat: Alam kematian bagi para kaum Mesir Kuno, tempat Osiris bermukim. Para penyihir Region 10 kebanyakan mempunyai darah Yunani yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darah mereka karena itulah mereka takut pada Dewa, baik Dewa Mesir maupun Dewa Yunani. Mereka menghormati Dewa dan percaya bahwa para Dewa hanya mencoba menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Fakta inilah yang membuat Region 10 menjadi Region yang jarang diikutsertakan dalam pertemuan apapun, biasanya mereka mengirimkan kucing kurir atau elang kurir jika mereka cukup bermurah hati, karena kucing kurir mengantarkan surat dapat memakan waktu berbulan-bulan.

"Seperti biasa. Eirene menitipkan ini untukmu." Teo memberikanku sebuah kain tebal yang terlihat hangat. Aku langsung bisa menebak kain ini buatan Eirene. Eirene adalah tukang jahit paling handal di Region 10. Apapun yang dibuatnya pasti selalu menjadi kain terindah yang pernah kulihat. Kadang aku tak bisa membayangkan sihir apa yang dimiliki tangan tua keriput itu.

"Untukku saja?"

Teo tersenyum. "Aku sudah memberikan milik Nefertari."

Oh. Aku senang aku tak perlu bertanya panjang lebar. Teo selalu tahu apapun yang mau kutanyakan sebelum aku benar-benar menanyakannya padanya. Ia tahu aku tidak akan mengambil selimut hangat ini jika adikku yang berada di Mesir sana tidak mendapatkan hal yang sama. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan aura keemasan menggerakkan selimut itu dan membuat benda tebal itu menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Kurasa aku harus meminta seseorang membuatkan lengan porstetik buatmu." Kata Teo.

"Lengan porstetik?" Tanyaku, karena kata-kata itu terdengar asing di lidah dan telingaku.

"Lengan buatan. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menggunakan kekuatanmu, kau akan cepat lelah."

Aku meng-oh kan kata-katanya. Itu memang benar. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan kekuatanku. Walaupun praktis, kekuatan ini memakan banyak tenaga apalagi aku masih kecil dan lebih cepat lelah. Bisa gawat jika aku ketiduran sebelum waktunya tidur. Aku tidak mau dicambuki atau dipukul tiap kali para Anggota dan Lektor Dewan Kehidupan datang dan memeriksa apakah aku benar-benar menjalankan tugasku atau tidak.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi siapa yang mau membuatkannya?"

Aku tahu Region 10 tidak pernah keberatan melakukan sesuatu untukku dan adik kembarku, tetapi Region 10 bukkan Region yang penuh dengan sumber daya yang melimpah. Walaupun hidup mereka berkecukupan mereka bukanlah Region yang kaya. Aku ragu mereka memiliki bahan-bahan untuk membuat tangan porstetik.

"Oh, aku kenal seseorang yang bersedia membuatkannya."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Teo selalu punya kenalan misterius yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Jika apa yang ia minta terlalu mustahil untuk dikerjakan Region 10, ia akan mendatangi "seseorang" ini dan permintaannya pasti selalu dipenuhi. Aku menatap mangkukku yang sudah kosong dan bersih. Sup itu sama sekali tak berasa apa-apa dilidahku atau mungkin aku saja yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan rasanya namun sup itu berhasil menghangatkan tubuhku walau hanya sedikit saja.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Kataku. Teo tersenyum dan mengambil mangkuk itu. Mengucapkan selamat malam dan mengusap rambutku dan mencium keningku sebelum meninggalkan kuil dan aku kembali meringkuk sendirian. Suasana kuil ini menjadi jauh lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya dan angin dingin masih saja menyapa lewat celah bawah pintu gerbang. Walaupun hanya sedikit angin itu cukup untuk membuatku menggigil dan kembali merapatkan selimut hangat buatan Eirene ke tubuhku. Aku ingin tidur di kamar atas. Sungguh, namun aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk selalu terjadi. Bagaimana kalau saat aku tidak terjaga atau jika aku tidur meringkuk dalam selimut di atas sana segelnya tiba-tiba terlepas? Bagaimana kalau Apophis keluar dari gerbang itu dan menghancurkan dunia? Semua kemungkinan buruk itu cukup untuk membuatku tak sanggup beranjak dari tempatku sekarang lagipula selimut ini cukup hangat dan aku yakin aku tidak akan sakit jika aku tertidur di sini. Aku sudah terbiasa tidur di atas tanah yang dingin dan berbatu ini jadi tidak apa-apa. Ruangan ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan tanpa ubin. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa di rancang seperti ini tapi aku hanya bertugas jaga, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Pikiranku kembali melayang ke kejadian pagi ini. Aku memang panik tadi pagi, tapi aku tak bermaksud melukainya. Apa kepalanya memar? Atau berdarah? Mendadak aku dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun kalau dia bisa melihat menembus pelindung kuil itu bukan salahnya. Dia tidak salah apa-apa, mungkin dia hanya penasaran dan khawatir saja padaku. Aku menggigit bibirku. Sudah terlambat untuk minta maaf padanya. Aku tahu salah untuk berpikir begini. Tapi kalau besok ia datang lagi – yang sepertinya tidak mungkin – aku harus minta maaf padanya.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Pojok Author:**  
All: Rewrite lagi? =_=  
Gianti: Gara2 timeline doang TTvTT Kalau bukan karena timeline plot yang kemarin dah perfect! Banget malah! TTATT *nangis di pojokan*  
All: Menyedihkan =_=;  
Gianti: Etto, maafkan saya atas ketidaknyamanan ini, tapi plot yang kali ini dan sebelumnya kurang lebih sama... mungkin #plak timeline nya saja yang diubah dan mungkin chapternya akan lebih panjang daripada sbelumnya (karena sebelumnya harusnya hanya 10 chapter) dan saya mengganti nama Odette dan Sonette menjadi Nefertiti dan Nefertari. Status mereka masih sama kok. Penyihir Mesir ^_^ Itu saja alasan saya yang benar-benar tidak elit ini. Semoga pembaca sekalian masih bersedia memberikan saya review TTvTT

 _Thank you for Reading_

 _Tolong maafkan jika ada kesalahan pengetikan_


	2. BAB II

BAB II

 _Unreachable Sunlight_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saya tidak punya hak atas Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas dan karakter-karakternya. Saya hanya punya Ocs saya dan plot cerita.

* * *

 **-** _ **Nefertari Aions-**_

" _The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly."_

― _F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

Duduk di ambang pintu dan melihat orang berlalu-lalang ternyata jauh lebih bosan dari perkiraanku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada tembok dan menatap keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Ingin rasanya kuambil batu di dekatku dan melemparnya ke orang-orang yang tengah berjalan. Hanya agar mereka mendelik ke arahku tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, yang ada batu itu akan, entah meledak menjadi jutaan keping atau terpantul kembali ke arahku dan menghantam wajahku.

Hujan mulai sering turun sejak bulan Desember datang menyapa. Udara menjadi semakin dingin dan aku merapatkan selimut hangat pemberian Teo untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Saat jumlah orang yang lalu-lalang semakin sedikit aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kuil dan kembali duduk di depan Gerbang Horus.

Halo, aku Nefertari Aions. Umurku 7 tahun dan sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah kuil setinggi tiang pencakar langit (atau bagaimanapun kau menyebutnya).

Oh, aku tidak bercanda. Aku tinggal di dalam sebuah kuil. Dulunya aku tinggal di rumah normal tentu saja. Tapi kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatku terlempar di kuil putih dan membosankan ini. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ayahku melepaskan segel sebuah Dewa jahat DENGAN SENGAJA. Karena itulah aku terdampar di sini. Sebagai salah satu anggota keluarganya, jelas aku harus bertanggung jawab karena dia sudah mati. Sebelum tinggal di sini aku dan kakak kembarku terlebih dahulu harus melakukan sebuah ritual yang berhubungan dengan pemotongan tangan dan pencongkelan bola mata. Oh, bola mataku keduanya masih utuh tentu saja tapi itu berkat pertolongan ketiga kakakku yang sekarang mungkin mengemban tugas yang jauh lebih berbahaya dariku.

Aku menendang-nendang air dengan kakiku, membuat beberapa cipratan karena bosan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti di luar dan kurasa tidak akan ada anggota Region 1 yang cukup berbaik hati untuk mengantarkan makanan atau seamcamnya padaku – kecuali mungkin Teo, tapi dia kan bukan penyihir Mesir maupun anggota Region 1— Region 1 adalah markas besar Penyihir Mesir yang bermukim di Mesir. Ah, kalau kalian bingung dengan apa yang aku bicarakan biar kujelaskan. Dewa-Dewi Mesir itu hidup dan beberapa telah masuk ke dunia Manusia. Namun berbeda dengan Dewa-Dewi Yunani atau Dewa-Dewi negara lain (Katanya Nephtyst punya semacam kembaran dari Yunani namanya Tethys tapi aku juga tidak tahu) yang bisa dengan bebas keluar masuk Dunia Manusia, Dewa – Dewi Mesir harus ekstra hati-hati saat memasuki dunia Manusia –Kecuali mungkin Anubis dan Thoth— karena Dewan Kehidupan – yaitu organisasi penyihir Mesir yang tersebat di seluruh dunia – mempunya tujuan untuk menghentikan para Dewa memasuki dunia ini, mengirimkan mereka kembali ke dalam Duat – Semacam Dunia tempat para Dewa dan sihir ada – dan memburu reinkarnasi Dewa atau wadah para Dewa dan membunuh mereka.

Kuil tempatku berada sekarang ada di dekat Region 1 di Mesir, tepatnya di dekat sisa-sisa kota Mesir kuno, Heliopolis. Nah, langsung saja setelah semua kejadian mengerikan yang telah kusebutkan di atas aku terperangkap di sini. Aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar dan benar-benar terisolasi dari dunia luar. Satu-satunya manusia yang benar-benar berinteraksi denganku adalah Teo. Bisa dibilang ia adalah wali asuhku sekarang yang berarti dia adalah orang yang bisa kuanggap orang tuaku sekarang. Jadi, jika ada dari kalian yang ingin izin untuk melamarku silahkan izin padanya (aku hanya bercanda, aku kan baru 7 tahun).

Tugasku sekarang untuk menebus kesalahan ayahku adalah menjaga Gerbang Horus di hadapanku ini. Mengawasinya agar segel tidak pernah lepas. Agar Apophis tidak pernah keluar dari Gerbang tersebut. Apophis disegel oleh Dewan Kehidupan di tempat ini untuk menghindari sebuah ramalan. Aku masih mengingat larik ramalan tersebut seakan ramalan itu baru kudengar kemarin.

 _Lima anak Iblis_

 _Lahir pada hari iblis_

 _Dua personifikasi_

 _Kunci kehancuran_

 _Enam lagi lahir_

 _Hancur tak bersisa_

Kira-kira seperti itu. Larik ramalan itu tidak pernah jelas dan bisa saja bermakna ganda. Karena takut akan ramalan itu, saat Apophis lepas kami (Aku dan kakak kembarku) di paksa (Aku tidak akan berbohong, kami di paksa) untuk menjaga segel Gerbang Horus. Tidak ada yang tahu aku dan Nefertiti lahir pada Hari Iblis. Aku lahir pada tanggal 31 Desember. Itu adalah hari kelima pada Hari Iblis, hari kelahiran Nephthys sementara Nefertiti lahir pada tanggal 30 Desember hari keempat pada Hari Iblis. Nefertiti lahir pada tanggal 30 hampir tengah malam, artinya saat itu belum memasuki tanggal 31 Desember sementara aku lahir saat sudah lewat tengah malam yang berarti sudah memasuki tanggal 31 (Sekedar info jika kalian perlu tahu kenapa kami kembar tapi tanggal ulang tahun kami berbeda).

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menyebabkan air di hadapanku ikut terangkat mengikuti gerakan tanganku. Aku memutar-mutar air itu di udara, berusaha menghilangkan kebosanan yang benar-benar melanda diriku saat ini. Duduk di sini sangat membosankan. Tidak ada orang dan aku seorang diri di sini, bahkan arwah orang mati pun tidak ada seakan kekkai pelindung di luar sana menghalangi orang maupun arwah untuk masuk (kecuali mungkin Teo. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melewati kekkai pelindung berarus listrik itu).

Sepi…

Sangat sepi…

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini…

Dan aku sendirian….

Aku berbaring di tanah berbatu tersebut lalu menutup mataku dengan punggung tanganku, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bukanlah orang kurang kerjaan yang senang memandangi gerbang dan aku bisa saja naik ke bagian atas kuil, ke kamar tidur yang disediakan untukku. Namun ruangan itu terlalu gelap dan aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman berada dalam ruangan yang gelap, bahkan walaupun masih ada sedikit cahaya dalam ruangan itu, jika ruangan itu remang aku tidak akan tahan berada di dalam.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada suara yang terdengar olehku, kecuali bunyi hujan di luar, hujan yang mengguyur tanah Mesir ini. Aku pribadi, tak pernah tertarik pada hujan tapi kakak kembarku Nefertiti adalah pencinta hujan dan kalau bukan karena kuil ini, aku bisa membayangkannya berlari keluar dan membiarkan hujan mengguyurnya hingga ia basah kuyup. _Ah_. Sial, mataku berair.

Tak lama, suara langkah kaki membuyarkan lamunanku namun tak kuturunkan tangan yang tengah menutupi kedua mataku karena aku tahu siapa yang memasuki kuil tanpa perlu melihat.

"Teo?"

"Hei."

Saat ia membalas sapaanku lah, baru kuturankan tanganku dan menatap manik berwarna biru kelabu itu. Pria rupawan yang tampak lebih muda dari seharusnya – percaya atau tidak, dia sudah tua sekali – yang tengah tersenyum menatapku. Aku bangun lalu mengucek mataku walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tidur, hanya mengusap sedikit air mata yang tengah turun barusan.

"Kau tampak kacau." Katanya.

Aku mendengus. "Aku selalu kacau." Balasku acuh tak acuh.

Teo mengerutkan keningnya dan aku tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Ini bukanlah rahasia kecil lagi, tapi aku bisa membaca pikiran. Kekuatan itu, jujur, adalah kekuatan yang paling tidak kuharapkan karena, aku tidak suka melanggar privasi seseorang tapi parahnya kini aku tidak bisa menahan kekuatan yang satu ini. Jadi, suka atau tidak pikiran orang lain apsti terbaca olehku.

"Jangan mengasihaniku Teo." Kataku.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu. Aku hanya, ah, heran."

"Heran karena gadis seumurku sudah berpikiran gelap dan menyedihkan?"

Teo terkekeh. "Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Kau membuat segala sesuatu terdengar negatif, Teslieya."

Teslieya. Itu nama tengahku. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, Teo suka memanggilku dan Nefertiti dengan nama tengah kami. Kurasa, dia cuman suka memanggil orang-orang terdekatnya dengan nama-nama panggilan yang tidak biasa digunakan orang lain.

"Seluruh kehidupanku negatif." Kataku, tak menatapnya. "Kau dari mana saja?" Tanyaku.

"Mencarikan guru buatmu." Katanya.

 _Hah_? Aku langsung berbalik menatap pria itu. Ia memberiku cengiran yang tampak menyebalkan dan membuatku gemas. Heran. Harusnya anak kecil sepertikulah yang membuat orang dewasa gemas tapi tampaknya itu tak akan terjadi karena aku sudah terlanjur ternodai.

"Guru? Untuk apa?"

Teo mengedikkan bahu. "Untuk latihan. Terkurung atau tidak, kau tetap seorang penyihir dan kau butuh guru. Tak mungkin kau mau mengajar dirimu sendiri."

Aku tertawa hambar. "Kau berkata seolah aku bisa menjalani latihan normal. Seolah suatu hari aku akan keluar dari sini." Yang terakhir itu tidak ia katakan, tapi aku tahu dia berpikir begitu.

"Tak ada salahnya aku berharap bukan? Dunia ini penuh kemungkinan Teslieya. Kau hanya harus percaya. Jangan berhenti berharap."

 _Berharap_. Kata-kata itu tampak asing dan tak masuk akal di telingaku. Anomali. Kata itu tak terdengar normal di telingaku.

"Aku berhenti mempercayai harapan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu." Kataku.

"Teslieya—"

Namun aku menolak mendengar perkataan Teo dan aku berjalan menuju kamar di lantai atas. Aku tahu aku baru saja bersikap kurang ajar tapi persetan. Aku menolak untuk percaya akan sesuatu bernama harapan. Sesuatu itu sudah hancur beberapa bulan yang lalu. Begitu banyak harapan yang telah kusimpan dan diam-diam, kuinginkan untuk terkabul.

Namun pada akhirnya harapan berubah menjadi keputusasaan. Aku kehilangan hampir segalanya dan lalu, di sinilah aku. Anak berumur tujuh tahun yang menyedihkan yang terkurung sampai mati dalam kuil suram bersama dengan segel konyol dan ular raksasa yang bisa menghancurkan bumi kapanpun segel itu terlepas.

Sebelum menaiki tangga, aku berhenti di depan gerbang dan menatap ke langit. Langit mendung, matahari tak terlihat sama sekali. Awan berarak, menolak membiarkan sang surya memancarkan cahayanya. _Ah_. Sudah lama rasanya aku tak melihat dan tak merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari. Yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, seumur hidup aku mungkin tak akan merasakannya lagi.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **Pojok Karakter**

 _ **Nefertiti**_ _ **Forteyeslie**_ _ **Aions (Artie)**_

 **Umur:** Sekarang, 7 tahun. Time skip, 20 tahun. The Lost Canvas, 27 tahun.  
 **Rambut:** Perak  
 **Mata:** Hijau _Zamrud_  
 **Jenis Kelamin:** Perempuan  
 **Ras:** Wadah Dewi (Isis)  
 **Tentang Karakter:** Yak, karakter yang dirombak karena perubahan cerita. Wadah Dewi Isis. Dewi sihir dan keibuan. Ibu dari Horus dan istri dari Osiris juga saudara dari Osiris, Horus, Nephthys, dan Set hasil Peranakan Geb dan Nut. Sebenarnya Ra melarang Geb dan Nut untuk mempunyai anak karena sebuah ramalan namun Nut mengambil resiko dan meminta bantuan Thoth. Sesuai saran Thoth, Nut akhirnya mendatangi Khonsu, Dewa Bulan dan memainkan permainan (semacam permainan taruhan) dan ia berhasil memenangkan cahaya bulan yang cukup untuk menambahkan lima hari ke 360 hari maka jadilah Hari Iblis. Nefertiti adalah karakter yang tenang, baik hati, tapi punya sisi yang selalu was-was. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut keselamatan keluarganya dan juga dirinya, seperti saat Sisyphus menemukannya dan dapat melihatnya (Author mah kalau ketemu Sisyphus bakal dipandangin mulu :v ) yang menandakan itu bahaya. Benar-benar bahaya bagi keselamatannya dan keluarganya yang masih hidup karena itulah ia tanpa berpikir lagi melempar Sisyphus dengan kekuatan Telekinesis miliknya. Nefertiti adalah pribadi yang penyayang dan selalu melihat sisi positif setiap mahluk hidup tanpa terkecuali, percaya bahwa sejahat apapun orang mereka pasti punya sisi baik karena menurutnya manusia tidak hanya hitam dan putih. Menurutnya manusia itu abu-abu, karena sisi hitam dan putih, sisi baik dan jahat mereka bercampur dan itulah yang menjadikan mereka manusia. Nefertiti juga mempunyai sisi keibuan dan akan sangat terlihat jika ia bersama dengan anak-anak atau remaja yang umurnya lebih muda dari dia (mungkin karena dia reinkarnasi Isis atau mungkin karena dia memang begitu dari sananya). Nefertiti sangat berbeda dari Nefertari. Sama seperti Nephthys dan Isis, Nefertiti adalah sisi terang dan Nefertari adalah sisi gelap tapi mereka berdua saling menyayangi dan rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk satu sama lain.  
 **Etymology:**  
 _Nefertiti_ Adalah nama Mesir yang berarti " _beautiful beloved one_ "

 _Aions_ adalah nama Mesir yang di ambil dari nama Dewa yang sering disebut dalam ritual orang mati. Aions adalah nama ayah angkat Nefertiti dan Nefertari. Dari sumber yang author baca Katanya orang Mesir nama belakangnya diambil dari nama ayah

Sementara Forteyeslie itu hasil karangan author. Hasil dari memainkan beberapa kata, jadi tidak ada artinya.  
 **Senjata:** Kitab Isis  
 **Seiyuu** : Kana Hanazawa (Sonogami Rinne – Date A Live)  
Akiko Shikata – ARIA Singing voice  
Fujita Maiko – Singing voice

 _ **Nefertari**_ _ **Teslieya**_ _ **Aions (Aria)**_

 **Umur:** Sekarang, 7 tahun. Timeskip, 20 tahun. The Lost Canvas, 27 tahun.  
 **Rambut:** Ungu _Lavender_  
 **Mata:** _Greyish Blue_  
 **Jenis kelamin:** Perempuan  
 **Ras:** Wadah Dewi (Nephthys)  
 **Tentang Karakter:** Tenang saja, karakter nggak jelas satu ini nggak berubah kok. Masih menderita _Bipolar Disorder_ yang berarti sifatnya masih tidak jelas. Karena kadang suka berubah tiba-tiba hanya karena hal kecil. Sebenarnya ia gadis yang pemalu dan baik hati, tapi setelah mengalami kejadian yang telah diatas yang menyangkut pencongkelan kedua matanya (untungnya masih bisa selamat dan hanya satu matanya yang buta) dan dipisahkan dari keluarganya sifatnya berubah drastis. Ia tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain dan sifat pemalunya benar-benar hilang. Nefertari berubah menjadi gadis yang blak-blakan dan mudah marah karena hal kecil gara-gara gangguan mental yang dialaminya. Tapi sifat baiknya tidak berubah namun sifat itu hanya ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Nefertari mempunyai mulut yang tajam dan kebiasaan berbicara dalam bentuk teka-teki, tujuannya agak orang-orang susah membaca sifatnya dan (mungkin) untuk menjauhkan orang-orang dari dirinya karena (seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi) Dia susah mempercayai orang. Dalam mitologi, Nephthys adalah istri Set, _another personification_ _of chaos_ seperti Apophis ah tapi tenang aja di fanfic ini Nefertari udah kesambet ama orang lain kok~ muehehe~ yah hubungan antara Set dan Nephthys juga tidak begitu akur sebagai suami istri, mereka hanya punya satu anak yaitu Anubis walau tidak jelas siapa ayah Anubis karena ada mitologi yang berkata ayah Anubis adalah Osiris.  
 **Etymology:  
** _Nefertari_ artinya " _Good and beautiful companion_ "

Sementara Teslieya itu hasil karangan author. Hasil dari memainkan beberapa kata, jadi tidak ada artinya.  
 **Senjata:** _A musical instrument which looks like a guitar with only three strings_ (Belum diberi nama)  
 **Seiyuu:** Suzuko Mimori (Arusu Marina – Date A Live)  
Haruka Shimotsuki – ARIA singing voice  
Chelly, EGOIST – Singing voice

 **Pojok Author**

Sekali lagi maaf untuk update yang kelewat lama dan maaf chapter ini hanya memuat perkenalan Nefertari dan penjelasan panjang yang membosankan TvT Karena Nefertari selalu sendiri (kecuali kalau Teo datang) mungkin masa kecilnya nggak begitu banyak dibahas kecuali kalau benar-benar perlu. Sebenarnya author maunya Bab II ini dari POV-nya Sisyphus cuman akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan Nefertari dulu. Nah, saatnya balas review~

 **Pojok Review**

 **#uryu**

Maaf yah, soalnya ada masalah timeline dan biar timeline nya teratur terpaksa di re-write dan musti ganti nama karena mereka tinggal di Mesir. Semoga masih tetap suka sama versi baru ini.

 **#AmuletWin777**

Gianti: Nggak maksa harus review juga kok  
ALL: Bohong  
Gianti: #tertohok  
Nefertari: *buang muka dan blush akut*  
Gianti: *Ehem* cookie cutter tsundere~ adaow! *dipukul*  
Nefertari: Berisik.  
Gianti: =_=  
Nefertiti: Kalau kepanjangan Luna- _chan_ boleh memanggilku Artie dan Nefertari Aria ^^ Ah dan terima kasih atas review-nya

 **#Shimmer Caca**

Gianti: Gak apa kok Caca- _chan_ ^^  
Nefertiti: Ha'i~? Ada apa Gracel-chan~?  
Nefertari: *giggle*  
Gianti: Yah… gimana yah Jasper~ walau ada dinding pelindung itu bukan berarti Sisyphus gak bisa masuk lho~  
Nefertiti: Ah yah, yang itu juga diubah 'Bahkan seiyuu juga =_=;'  
Gianti: Ehehe menurutku review Caca-chan memberi masukan kok, terima kasih sudah mereview~


	3. BAB III

BAB III

 _A Girl Named Nefertiti_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saya tidak punya hak atas Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas dan karakter-karakternya. Saya hanya punya Ocs saya dan plot cerita.

 **Note:** Chrysa Kathara Archiereia belongs to AmuletWin777

* * *

 _ **-Sisyphus-**_

" _We sometimes try to impress people we just met by not trying to impress them."_

― _Mokokoma Mokhonoana_

* * *

Aku meringis saat Aspros menekan kain dingin itu ke pelipisku. Sepertinya memarnya cukup parah karena terasa sangat nyeri, tentu saja, aku terlempar dan menghantam drom-drom besi aku tidak heran kalau pelipisku kini memiliki benjolan besar berwarna merah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya apa salahku? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa pada gadis itu, aku cuma menghawatirkannya saja, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih namun ia malah melemparku entah dengan kekuatan apa karena seingatku anak gadis tadi tidak punya tangan

"Maaf, maaf, memarmu cukup parah." Kata Aspros dan aku membalasnya dengan ringisan.

"Tak kusangka akan datang hari di mana aku melihat Sisyphus akan di tolak oleh seorang gadis." Canda Hasgard.

"Ha-ha lucu sekali Hasgard. Sekali lagi, memang apa yang kulakukan?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Selain menghawatirkan gadis yang tertidur di tengah musim dingin dengan baju tipis? Kurasa tidak ada." Kata Aspros ringan. Ia lalu menarik kembali kain di tangannya lalu memasukannya ke baskom kayu berisi air dingin. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan memijat-mijat pelipisku, sekali lagi memutar ulang kejadian barusan dalam benakku.

"Kurasa ide menyelidiki kuil itu tidak terdengar terlalu bagus sekarang." Gumamku. Kuil yang kumaksud adalah kuil tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul beberapa bulan yang lalu. Itu adalah kuil tinggi seperti menara dan warnanya putih. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kuil itu kecuali bahwa kuil itu tidak pernah dan tidak bisa dimasuki, bahkan ada rumor-rumor yang mengatakan ada iblis atau hantu yang tinggal di tempat itu. Yang membuatku penasaran adalah fakta bahwa kuil itu berdiri tegak di ujung desa Rodorio, seakan kuil itu memang seharusnya ada di sana. Karena belum ada satupun kasus aneh di dekat kuil itu, para saint lain sepertinya tidak begitu menggubrisnya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan kuil itu dan penghuninya begitu saja. Aku berbeda. Aku sedikit—oke, sangat penasaran dengan kuil yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan kuil yang muncul begitu saja? Apalagi dengan pintu – yang katanya – bercorak Mesir dan penuh dengan tulisan Hieroglyph? Karena itulah aku dan kedua sahabatku, Aspros dan Hasgard memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya di waktu senggang kami.

Ketika kami mencapai kuil itu, bangunan tersebut ternyata jauh lebih besar dari dugaanku. Kuil itu sangat tinggi, seperti menara-menara pencakar langit. Warnanya putih dengan corak-corak aneh yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Di dindingnya tertulis tulisan-tulisan asing yang tidak begitu kukenali, mungkin tulisan inilah yang disebut Hieroglyph itu. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari kuil tinggi yang terlihat tak berpenghuni ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang yang tinggal di sini, setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari rumor-rumor yang beredar. Aspros dan Hasgard hendak mengajakku pulang saat aku melihat seorang gadis duduk di ambang pintu kuil tersebut. Gadis itu kecil dan kurus. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang belum makan berhari-hari. Dia kurus sekali. Tangannya terlilhat kecil dan tulang pipinya agak menonjol. Kulitnya putih pucat tapi tidak sampai seperti mayat karena pipinya bersemu merah muda seperti warna mawar dan bibirnya yang tidak pucat menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak sakit. Ia mengenakan baju terusan putih dengan lengan panjang yang menjuntai. Kosong. Saat itulah aku sadar gadis kecil itu tidak mempunyai lengan. Aku memperhatikannya saat ia duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan menatap orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan pandangan bosan.

"Hei, mungkin gadis itu tinggal di kuil itu." Kata Hasgard.

Itu masuk akal. Tapi yang kudengar tidak ada yang tinggal di dalam kuil itu, dan aneh saja rasanya melihat beberapa orang yang lewat hanya lewat begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan gadis itu. Gadis itu menerawang jauh dan dari kelopak matanya aku bisa tahu dia sedang mengantuk. Mendadak aku langsung saja diselimuti perasaan khawatir. Kata Nii- _san_ kalau tidur di udara sedingin ini kita bisa mati tapi sepertinya gadis itu tak begitu perduli. Aku berjalan menuju kuil itu untuk setidaknya menegur gadis itu agar dia tidak sakit. Dari dekat, ternyata gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih kurus dan dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak diurus selama berhari-hari. Seolah-olah dia ditinggalkan di sini untuk membusuk dan mati. Aku mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh, pastilah ada alasan kenapa ia tinggal di sini dan kenapa keadaannya begini. Aku berjongkok dan dengan pelan menegurnya, berharap dia masih sadar.

"Hei, kau bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini."

Gadis bersurai perak itu membuka matanya dan aku berhadapan dengan iris berwarna hijau bagaikan warna _Zamrud_. Gadis itu memandangiku dengan iris _Zamrud_ miliknya. Ia memandangiku dengan was-was. Matanya seakan mencari tahu aku ini kawan atau lawan. Aku memberikan seulas senyum, sebisa mungkin meyakinkan bahwa aku bukanlah musuh. Aku tidak pernah ada niat untuk mencari dan menambah musuh, itu hanya akan membuatku terjerumus dalam masalah yang tidak diinginkan. Lagipula, jujur saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini was-was terhadap orang yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran padanya (dengan kata lain aku) lagipula aku tidak membawa senjata apapun dan aku yakin dia bisa melihat bahwa aku tak berniat melukainya. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Apa... Apa kau berbicara padaku?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. "Tentu saja aku berbicara padamu."

Sekejap, aku terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatku semula. Seakan gravitasi bumilah yang mendorongku menjauh dari gadis ini dan aku menghantam drom-drom besi dekat pagar pendek pembatas desa dan hutan. Demi Athena, apa itu tadi!? Aku meringis. Aku merasa semua napasku tersembur keluar dari dadaku karena menghantam banyak drom dengan begitu keras. Aku berusaha untuk duduk, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku tidak mau bergerak. Tubuhku terasa berat sekali.

"Sisyphus! Apa kau baik-baik saja!?"

Aspros dan Hasgard berlari menghampiriku dan aku kembali meringis ketika berusaha mengangguk, memberitahukan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Mereka menarik tanganku dan membantuku berdiri. Aku menepuk-nepuk salju dari baju dan celanaku dan sekali lagi menatap gadis barusan. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk melangkah mundur dan membanting pintu tepat di hadapan kami. Aku tentu saja heran. Memang apa yang kulakukan? Caranya menatap kami bertiga tadi seakan kami baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terbunuh padahal kami datang hanya karena rasa penasaran saja dan aku sama sekali tak membayangkan akan dilemparkan ke tong-tong besi dan mendapatkan memar sebesar kepalan tanganku.

Lagi-lagi aku mengelus memarku dan menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Kejadian hari ini begitu aneh dan untungnya aku sudah menyelesaikan latihanku dengan Nii- _san_ kalau tidak, aku cukup yakin aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi latihan hari ini. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Hasgard dan Aspros (juga Defteros yang seperti biasa bersembunyi di balik bayangan karena tak diperbolehkan untuk menampakkan dirinya) aku berjalan menuju kuil Nii- _san_. Hari sudah siang dan itu berarti waktunya makan siang. Aku berjalan melewati kuil Cancer yang kosong karena Gold Saint Cancer masih belum ada. Area dua belas kuil ini adalah dua belas kuil yang berada sebelum Papacy, tempat Paus dan Athena berada. Kuil-kuil ini berjenjang dari Aries hingga Pisces. Tiap kuil punya bentuk yang berbeda dan ditandai dengan lambang masing-masing zodiak. Aku melangkah masuk ke kuil Leo sambil memeluk tubuhku yang menggigil dari pagi. Kakakku, Leo Illias adalah penjaga kuil Leo dan juga Gold Saint yang paling kuat. Aku bangga bisa menjadi adik dari kakak hebat sepertinya.

"Sisyphus, kau sudah kembali."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilku dan menemukan Chrysa di sana. Chrysa adalah gadis yang tumbuh bersamaku dan Illias- _nii_ sejak kecil. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. Chrysa adalah seorang gadis berambut putih dan bermata emas. Ia tersenyum padaku dan mendekatiku.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanyanya.

"Oh aku... " Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Tidak mungkin aku mau menjelaskan bahwa aku baru saja bertemu seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan tidak punya tangan melempariku beberapa meter ke arah drum yang bertumpukkan. Harga diriku sebagai pria bisa jatuh. Jujur saja aku sebenarnya tidak perduli tapi rasanya memalukan menceritakannya pada seseorang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai adikmu sendiri. Tapi di saat yang sama aku merasa aku harus menceritakannya.

"Habis jalan-jalan... Dengan Hasgard dan Aspros." Jawabku. Jawabanku terkesan mengambang.

"Oh, begitukah?" Ia tersenyum. Chyrsa masih polos, jadi mungkin dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan benjol di kepalaku (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kentara) dan aku cukup bersyukur untuk itu. Sekarang pikiranku kembali melayang ke permasalahan tadi. Aku masih merasa aku harus meminta maaf. Apapun yang kulakukan tadi – walau jujur aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari tindakanku karena mengkhawatirkan gadis itu – sudah menakuti gadis kecil itu tapi aku ragu ia mau menemuiku, bisa-bisa alih-alih drum besi, ia malah akan melempariku ke hutan terdekat dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Sisyphus?"

"Eh? Ya?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Chrysa memanggilku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau melamun."

Aku baik-baik saja, hanya memikirkan cara agar aku bisa minta maaf tanpa khawatir di lempar ke hutan penuh serigala dan binatang buas lainnya. Sebenarnya sebagai calon saint Sagittarius aku tidak perlu takut akan binatang buas seperti itu tentu saja tapi membayangkan calon saint di lempari oleh anak kecil itu memalukan dan aku yakin tidak akan bisa menunjukkan wajahku sendiri di depan Hasgard dan Aspros (kalau mau jujur pernyataan barusan sudah berlaku hari ini).

"Hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi." Kataku, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Chrysa karena aku yakin bisa membantuku. Aku menceritakan kejadian itu tanpa dikurang-kurangkan atau dilebih-lebihkan dan Chrysa mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Setelah selesai bererita, Chrysa tampak prihatin.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Oh tentu, aku baik-baik saja." Kataku. "Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena beberapa drum.

Chrysa tertawa kecil lalu ia mengerutkan kening "Kenapa gadis kecil itu tinggal sendirian di sana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku berniat menanyakan itu, tentu saja sebelum ia melemparkanku." Jawabku. "Menurutmu apa aku menyeramkan?" Tanyaku.

Chrysa tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Percayalah Sisyphus, kau sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Mungkin saja gadis itu hanya kaget atau takut karena alasan lain."

Aku benar-benar merasa lega menceritakannya pada Chrysa. Ia selalu tahu cara untuk menenangkan suasana hatiku. "Baiklah... Aku ingin minta maaf tapi jujur, aku tidak tahu caranya. Maksudku, entah kenapa aku cukup yakin dia akan melemparku lagi." Oke, aku terdengar seperti orang paranoid sekarang. Mungkinkah gadis itu takut karena aku pria? Ya, mungkin saja, tidak sedikit wanita yang memiliki rasa takut pada pria atau mungkin gadis itu malah belum pernah melihat manusia berjenis kelamin pria? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dari pikiran tersebut. Itu terdengar salah. Aku seperti beranggapan bahwa gadis itu di kurung di sana ketimbang tinggal di sana padahal itu tidak mungkin bukan?

Tunggu, ini tidak lucu. Kenapa aku banyak berpikir seperti perempuan? Lagipula, aku hanya harus kesana untuk minta maaf, bukan melakukan hal yang lain. Akhirnya aku menghela napas, memutuskan apa yang akan aku lakukan.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi. "

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya, aku pun kembali ke sini.

Aku kembali menatap kuil yang tampak seperti menara tersebut. Kuil ini tinggi, menurutku tempat ini lebih cocok di sebut menara ketimbang kuil. Temboknya berwarna putih-krem dengan pintu gerbang berwarna hitam dihiasi tulisan hieroglyph, tulisan yang tidak asing untuk orang Mesir. Sekali lagi, untuk apa orang Mesir mendirikan kuil di sini? Kalau mau jujur sebenarnya tidak seharusnya aku bersikap curigan dan parno seperti ini, toh kuil ini tidak pernah melakukan apapun kecuali berdiri tegak di sini tapi rasanya aneh melihat kuill bercorak Mesir di Yunani.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Aku terperanjat mendengar suara bisikan lirih dibarengi dengan aura seram yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menggelitikku. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka sedikit, memberikan celah kecil yang cukup bagiku untuk melihat sesuatu—bukan, seseorang mengintip dari celah gerbang. Perlahan, pintu gerbang itu terbuka lebar dan gadis kemarin, gadis dengan rambut perak dan mata _emerald_ itu melangkah keluar, tapi tidak melangkah terlalu jauh dari gerbang. Gadis itu tampak sama seperti yang kuingat saat aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Rambut perak sedada dengan kulit pucat bersemu merah muda dan mata _emerald_. Bedanya hanyalah ia mengenakan gaun putih polos seperti kemarin. Ia masih mengenakan baju putih, ya, dengan jubah biru menutupi sebagian bajunya dan bawahan berwarna biru juga. Rambutnya tak tampak rapih seperti kemarin. Rambutnya berantakan dan sebagian menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Aku merasa seperti berhadapan dengan hantu ketimbang manusia.

"Eh.. Err..." Ini memalukan. Mengapa tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kemampuan bicara? Bukankah aku calon saint yang di latih untuk melindungi Athena? Kenapa sekarang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dariku membuatku kehilangan kata-kata? Baiklah, selain tampangnya yang seram aku tidak melihat alasan lain untuk takut.

Gadis itu tampak kebingungan melihat tingkahku dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Selamat siang." Sapaku pada akhirnya.

Gadis itu tidak langsung membalas sapaanku. Ia menatapku sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Selamat siang. Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Tidak berbasa-basi, huh?

"Oh, maaf," Sahutku. "Aku hanya... tidak yakin apakah aku boleh masuk atau tidak."

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak akan melemparkanmu ke drum terdekat lagi jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Baiklah, apa gadis ini bisa membaca pikiran? "Oh, baguslah." Kataku.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Oke. Tapi kau tidak bisa masuk."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Oh? Kenapa?" Aku tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan itu.

"Karena memang tidak bisa." Katanya. Dari nadanya aku bisa melihat ia tidak mau memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Sepertinya gadis tersebut memang tidak ingin ada yang masuk ke dalam kuil keramat ini. Ia berdiri di depan pintu itu dan masih memandangku dengan tatapan datar dan bosan tapi aku masih bisa merasakan sedikit kerlingan waspada dalam matanya itu.

"Anu..." Gadis itu menatapku dan membuka mulutnya, "Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin."

"Eh?"

Aku melihat gadis itu menunduk. Ia tampak begitu menyesal. Sekarang aku bingung, padahal aku lah yang berniat untuk datang dan minta maaf kepada gadis ini namun sekarang yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, padahal menurutku gadis ini tidak sepenuhnya salah – baiklah, memang yang melemparku ke drum itu dia, tapi dia pasti punya alasan tertentu – dan ia seharusnya tidak perlu meminta maaf.

"Ah... Seharusnya itu kalimatku." Kataku pelan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir. "Tidak, itu salahku. Aku terlalu paranoid. Tidak akan terulang lagi, aku janji." Katanya. Kulihat ia menggigiti bibirnya dan ia berkeringat dingin. Ia gugup. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena kehadiranku. Tampaknya gadis ini memang paranoid luar biasa atau semacamnya.

"Ah, aku juga salah karena mendadak mengagetkanmu." Kataku. "Jadi kita impas."

Gadis itu mendongak menatapku. Ia seakan mencari sesuatu dari mataku, kebohongan mungkin, atau semacamnya. Namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum, kelilhatan lega entah untuk alasan apa dan ia memberiku sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Oke. Kita impas."

Aku ikut tersenyum. "Omong-omong, kita belum kenalan." Kataku. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukan ini. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku akan bertemu dengan gadis ini lagi dalam waktu dekat, tapi aku merasa perlu untuk memperkenalkan diriku padanya.

"Namaku Sisyphus." Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Gadis itu menatap tanganku yang terulur. Ia menggigit bibirnya, membuatku bingung sebelum aku sadar bahwa gadis ini tak memiliki lengan. Aku buru-buru menarik kembali tanganku, merutuki kebodohanku.

"Maaf, aku tidak—"

"Nefertiti."

"Eh?"

"Nefertiti, itu namaku."

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 **Pojok Author**

Sekali lagi maaf untuk update yang kelewat lama. Akhir-akhir ini author sibuk dan juga mengalami Writer's Block. Tapi setidaknya berhasil update lah XD ah dan author juga mengedit chapter sebelumnya, silahkan dibaca yah. Nah, saatnya balas review~

 **Pojok Review**

 **#AmuletWin777**

Gianti: Yay~ Malah sini yang telat balas :"v #plak  
Nefertari: Kali ini review mu cuman satu. Skill mu turun yah?  
Gianti: #Jlebb  
Teo: Memang dari awal tulisannya tak menarik kan?  
Gianti: #JLEBB #JLEBB  
Nefertari: Waktu liburan dan baca novel sia-sia  
Gianti: #mati  
Nefertiti: A-Ah... um kami senang chapter lalu bisa memberi um... pelajaran berguna buat Wina-san  
Teo: Nefertari *poke2* your future husband~  
Nefertari: *blush, mengalihkan pandangan*  
Nefertiti: Terima kasih atas review nya~


	4. BAB IV

BAB IV

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saya tidak punya hak atas Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas dan karakter-karakternya. Saya hanya punya Ocs saya dan plot cerita.

* * *

 **-** _ **Nefertiti Aions-**_

" _The shorter the visit, the quicker you'll be invited back."_

― _C.J. Langenhoven_

* * *

Waktu telah berlalu sebulan semenjak anak laki-laki itu, Sisyphus, muncul di depan pintu kuilku. Aku jujur tidak pernah berpikir ia akan datang lagi, toh dia datang hanya untuk meluruskan apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Ia Cuma datang untuk minta maaf. Walau dia bilang akan datang berkunjung, entah kapan, tapi urusannya telah selesai hari itu juga dan kami bertukar nama. Hanya sebatas itu. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Aku ragu dia benar-benar akan datang lagi

Salju tidak turun sesering bulan lalu, namun permukaan tanah di luar kuil masih diselimuti oleh tumpukan salju berwarna putih bersih dan tampak seperti gumpalan kapas kapas. Cuaca tidak lagi mendung, matahari bersinar lumayan cerah namun udara masih terasa dingin. Aku memeluk tubuhku, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh dengan mengelus-elus kedua lenganku. Aku tidak benci udara dingin, tapi aku juga tidak mau sakit. Bajuku bukan baju yang tebal. Bukan baju yang cocok untuk udara dingin. Aku heran mengapa tabir pelindung kuil membiarkan udara dingin atau panas masuk saat seekor semutpun akan mati bila menyentuh tabir pelindung seujung jari saja.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada hal khusus yang bisa kulakukan dalam kuil. Sekali lagi, tidak ada apa-apa dalam kuil ini. Aku hanya duduk termenung, tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat. Udara masih agak dingin tapi setidaknya tak sedingin kemarin. Awal bulan seperti ini, orang-orang akan sibuk mempersiapkan ritual bulanan yang akan diadakan tanggal sepuluh nanti. Begini, setiap bulan akan dilaksanakan sebuah ritual yang akan dilakukan untuk memperkuat segel Apophis. Ritual itu berlangsung tiga kali dalam sebulan dan selalu berselang sepuluh hari dan hitungan sepuluh hari itu mulai pada hari ke sepuluh pada bulan ini. Saat itu, tak ada anggota Dewan yang boleh mengunjungi kami – dalam artian aku dan Nefertari – kecuali Teo karena dia bukan anggota Dewan.

Aku memandangi gerbang di depanku dan aku bosan. Bosan sekali. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak bisa keluar dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan juga di sini kecuali tidur, memandangi gerbang dan menunggu makanan pemberian Teo tiba. Aku tak betah memandang gerbang tersebut. Gerbang itu kerap mengingatkanku pada hal-hal buruk yang telah kusimpan rapih dalam kotak khusus di dalam diriku. Namun melihat gerbang ini, kotak tersebut pasti terbuka dan segala kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu memaksa untuk keluar dan memenuhi otakku, bahkan menjelma menjadi mimpi burukku setiap malam. Karena itulah, seperti sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama menatap gerbang dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kuil, melakukan kegiatan lain selain memandangi gerbang; memperhatikan dunia luar di balik dunia kecilku ini.

Seperti yang telah kukatakan tadi, walau salju sudah jarang turun, permukaan tanah masih tertutup salju. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di hadapanku, meninggalkan jejak kaki diatas tumpukan salju yang putih bersih. Tidak banyak orang awam yang lewat, kebanyakan hanya beberapa orang pemburu yang pergi ke hutan untuk mencari makan malam mereka. Aku sering memperhatikan mereka selalu pergi pagi dan pulang malam membawa entah seekor babi rusa yang besar atau hewan kecil menyedihkan seperti kelinci.

Aku jujur, tidak suka berburu. Aku tidak suka menyakiti mahkluk hidup apapun baik besar maupun kecil. Karena itulah dulu saat masih tinggal di Region 1, aku tidak pernah ikut Faye berburu. Aku terlalu kasihan pada hewan-hewan malang yang nantinya akan menjadi makan malam kami dan pada akhirnya makan malam itu tidak akan tersentuh olehku. Karena itu, agar aku mau menyentuh makan malamku dan tidak harus ribut dengan mendiang ibuku hanya karena soal makanan, Faye pun berhenti membawaku ke kegiatan berburunya agar aku tak perlu tahu hewan apa yang diburunya dan merasa kasihan berlebihan sampai-sampai aku mengasihani daging masak yang sudah terpanggang sempurna di atas piringku.

Suasana sunyi, walau udara mulai menghangat, tidak banyak orang yang mau melakukan kegiatan pada hari dingin seperti ini. Selain beberapa pemburu, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang lewat. Membosankan. Dan saat bosan, aku gampang mengantuk. Kelopak mataku sudah terasa berat. Rasa kantuk menghantamku begitu saja. Tiba-tiba. Tanpa alasan. Aku menguap pelan dan mengucek mata. Kurasa tidur beberapa saat tidak ada salahnya. Toh, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan juga.

Aku baru akan berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga saat kulihat sebuah batu terlempar—atau lebih tepatnya dilempar ke arah pintu gerbang kuil.

Aku memandangi batu tersebut, kemudian mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang kurang kerjaan melempar batu ke depan sebuah kuil suram dan tinggi ini.

Sisyphus.

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat muda itu melambai kepadaku dengan senyuman lebar. Ah. Aku merasakan wajahku menghangat. Entah karena apa. Ia membawa serta dua temannya yang kulihat saat itu. Seorang anak laki-laki berbadan besar dengan rambut silver yang panjang sebahu dan diikat juga anak laki-laki berambut biru tua dengan mata hijau yang mengingatkanku akan warna mataku sendiri. Hijau _Emerald_. Aku membalas senyuman Sisyphus dengan senyuman rikuh milikku dan mereka berjalan mendekat, namun tidak terlalu dekat pada gerbang. Untunglah Sisyphus masih ingat bahwa aku tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk.

"Hei."

"Hei." Balasku.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu yah, Artie."

"Ah iya—Artie?" Aku memiringkan kepala mendengar nama asing itu.

"Iya. Artie." Anak laki-laki berbadan besar itu memberikan cengiran lebar yang lebarnya mirip perahu naga. "Sisyphus bilang namamu Nefertiti kan? Itu terlalu panjang jadi kami memutuskan memanggilmu Artie saja. Omong-omong, namaku Hasgard."

Anak laki-laki berambut silver itu, Hasgard, kembali tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang lalu aku membalasnya dengan senyuman rikuh yang sama.

"Eh, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Hasgard.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak." Walau menurutku itu aneh karena mereka baru berbicara secara langsung padaku hari ini. Sikap Hasgard cukup bersahabat, sama seperti Sisyphus tapi dia lebih... Enerjik? Ya, Enerjik.

"Aku Aspros." Anak laki-laki berambut biru, Aspros, memperkenalkan dirinya. Berbeda dengan Hasgard yang punya senyuman lebar, Aspros hanya memberiku senyuman kecil yang terkesan cukup ramah. Aku mengangguk. Aku lalu menatap Sisyphus.

"Erm.. Mereka temanmu yah?" Itu pertanyaan bodoh. Cuman basa-basi. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang mau kukatakan. Mereka datang tiba-tiba dan aku tentu saja tidak siap untuk menerima tamu hari ini. Kecuali Teo tentu saja, tapi Teo kan, secara teknis, bukan seorang tamu.

"Ah ya." Sisyphus tersenyum rikuh, ia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Ia tampak tersipu, untuk alasan apa, aku tidak tahu. "Err... Kami kebetulan punya waktu senggang jadi kuputuskan untuk mengajak mereka menemuimu."

"Begitu." Kataku.

"Ah... Sudah sebulan ya, kita tidak bertemu."

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa kau cuma bercanda saat kau bilang akan mengunjungiku lagi." Kataku, mencoba mencarikan suasana.

Sisyphus terkekeh. "Percayalah, aku tidak bercanda."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku bisa lihat itu sekarang. Dan senang bertemu kalian Hasgard, Aspros. Aku Nefertiti. Nefertiti Aions, tapi kurasa kalian sudah tahu itu."

"Ya, ya, Sisyphus tidak mau tutup mulut saat dia menceritakan tentangmu pada kami. Aku jadi kasihan pada Chrysa dan Master Illias yang musti mendengarkan ocehannya di kuil Leo seharian penuh." Kata Hasgard seraya menyengir lebar. Aku bisa mendengar nada jahil pada kata-katanya sehingga otomatis wajahku memerah. Semerah apa aku tidak tahu.

"Hasgard!" Sisyphus menegur temannya, wajahnya sama merahnya. Entah karena dingin atau karena ucapan Hasgard aku tidak tahu.

"Hei, aku Cuma berkata jujur." Kata Hasgard. "Iya kan, Aspros?"

"Hem. Aku tidak mau berkomentar. Tapi ya, dia memang tidak mau tutup mulut, padahal kalian baru bertemu satu kali. Kau pakai mantra apa sih?" Tanya Aspros dengan nada kejahilan yang sama.

"Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan, Aspros!" Pinta Sisyphus.

Aku jelas saja tak bisa berkomentar. Aku tidak mau tahu sudah semerah apa wajahku dan sememalukan apa tampangku kini. Mungkin aku sudah semerah kepiting rebus atau mungkin lebih parah.

"Maafkan mereka." Kata Sisyphus. "Mereka memang kadang... Jahil." Kata Sisyphus.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Aku memandangi mereka satu-satu dan barulah aku sadar mereka tengah berdiri di luar, di tengah udara dingin. Aku merasa bersalah. Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka masuk.

"Anu... Maaf. Aku tahu di luar dingin tapi kalian tidak boleh masuk." Kataku dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Ah tentu, kami tahu." Kata Hasgard dengan nada penuh pengertian. Aku langsung menatapnya. Tahu? Tahu apa?

"Sisyphus sudah bilang. Orang asing tidak boleh masuk kan?"

Oh. Ah sial, aku terlalu paranoid. Tidak mungkin mereka tahu apa-apa tentang kuil ini bukan? Mereka cuman anak-anak. Lagipula, yang mengetahui fungsi kuil ini hanya kami para penyihir dan Dewan Kehidupan, dan Dewan Kehidupan selalu menajaga kerahasiaan mereka dengan baik. Aku harus tenang. Aku hanya terlalu paranoid.

"Iya." Kataku, memberi jawaban yang seadanya.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Aspros penasaran.

"... Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya sejak pertengahan Agustus." Jawabku. Aspros mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Hasgard bertanya.

"Iya." Jawabku. "Tapi wali asuhku sering datang berkunjung."

"Oh oke."

Setelah itu mereka tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Pagi itu, pada awal bulan Januari yang dingin, tiga anak laki-laki datang mengunjungiku. Kami mengobrol. Bahan pembicaraan kami tidak menarik, memang, namun aku menikmatinya. Aku belum percaya sepenuhnya pada mereka, tentu saja. Namun setidaknya aku tahu mereka bukan orang jahat. Walau singkat, kunjungan mereka begitu berarti.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 **Pojok Author**

Ilham hanya membiarkanku menulis sampai di sini *cry* mungkin karena Nefertiti nggak kontak dengan dunia luar. Jujur author bingung mau nulis apa dari sudut pandang OC author sendiri. Ini tantangan karena dunia Nefertiti terbatas, jadi apa yang bisa saya tulis juga terbatas =_= (lu yang ngasih tantangan ke diri sendiri woi). Tapi mudah-mudahan interaksi kecil antara Nefertiti dan tiga saint paling senior di jaman TLC ini menghibur deh :3 sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~

* * *

 **Pojok Review**

 **#Uryu**

Sisyphus: Be-benarkah aku terkesan seperti itu? *malu*  
Author: Yah... secara teknis kamu kan memang masih anak-anak saat itu. Wibawamu belum ada.  
Sisyphus: Itu benar...  
Nah, jadi jangan dipermasalahkan lagi. Wajar kok anak kecil/remaja itu labil.  
Hasgard: Lah, aku hanya berbicara kenyataan. Dia memang, secara teknis, ditolak kan?  
Sisyphus: Tolong... Jangan bahas itu lagi  
Nefertiti: M-maafkan aku...  
Author: Terima kasih atas review-nya~


End file.
